


Merry Christmas, Sammi!

by drowningintonothing



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Floating (1997)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/pseuds/drowningintonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twins have a younger brother - Van. He wants to celebrate Christmas. But he didn't think of that when he meets Murphy's girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Sammi!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrIsh_Misfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/gifts).



> This is for my lil' sis Sammi!  
> I heard she is writing something for me and I needed a payback.
> 
> She always tells me: "Murphy can have my sex but Van stole my heart."  
> So of course I somehow ended up writing them in one story.
> 
> Merry Christmas my love! I am glad we met and I love you!

"Hey Conn', did yeh hear of our lil' half-bro?", Murphy asked while cleaning their guns. Connor was busy cooking them dinner.  
"Aye. He's comin' over fer Christmas. He wants to see our Irish traditions. Never been to Ireland tha' kid."  
"Oh damn. He will never want to leave. Even so this is not Ireland."  
Connor snickered. "Aye. Bet he will be all over our Irish girls."  
"Phew. He can get the fuck away from my girl. Not sharin' Sammi with anyone."   
Connor nodded. "Yeah I kno' tha'. No worries, he won't steal her. And she is all into yeh. I have no idea why."  
"Because I am awesome in bed yeh moron."  
Murphy knew that Sammi loved him for his skills in bed, especially his tongue skills. They had never really talked about other stuff then fucking and drinking. They had met in a bar in Boston some yeas ago and they always had a lot of fun. He had asked her out on a date, trying to make her comfortable and not wanting her to think he is just in for the sex. Much to his surprise it was her that wasn't getting enough of their sex and was always trying new stuff. But Murphy knew that someday, when the right guy was coming along, she would leave. So why not take their little brother. They had heard from him short before they left Ireland. Ma' had told them that their dad betrayed her once, which made him leave home in the end. The woman he fucked got pregnant and followed him to the states. So they never saw their brother, not knowing how he looked or whatever. Someday he showed up on their favorite pub, tellin' them he had found their Ma's address and she told him where to find the boys. Connor and Murphy were twins, not looking alike but no one could deny they were brothers. When they had seen their brother the fist time they both looked so surprised that the whole bar went quiet for a second. Their brother looked like a younger copy of Murphy. He was blonde, skinnier and yet, he had the same face, the same shoulders, the same moves.   
"Van asked if he can stay here. Told him we live in a better flat than last time and he can sleep on the couch."  
"Aye. Good idea. So is he coming tomorrow?"  
Christmas was just two days away.  
"Yeah in the evening. I won't be there then. Meetin' with Smecker."  
"Again? Yer into him?" Connor threw a spoon after him.  
"Shut yer hole yeh asshole. Someone has to make plans."  
"Aye. So I'm waitin' for that brother of ours and will tell Sammi to come over and meet him. Get it over with."  
"Don't be mad when Van steals her. Maybe yeh can share her."  
"Shut up."  
Connor smiled because he knew that Murphy was into threesomes. They had enough together. Except with Sammi. Somehow Murphy didn't want to share her or maybe Sammi didn't want him to be a part of their fun.  
Let's wait how it would be to meet your boyfriends younger version.

Van rang the doorbell at four and Connor was already gone, so Murphy opened the door. Van smiled when he came running upstairs. "Hey big brother."  
His blonde hair hanging in his eyes. "Come in lil' bro'. How yer doin'?", Murphy asked while hugging their little brother.  
"I'm doin' alright. My step dad's doin' better, too. Thanks for your call when my friend died."  
"Aye, how are yeh feelin' about tha'? Conn' told me yeh were really upset. Wanna drink somethin'?"  
"Yeah. How about a coke?"  
"Nah. Yeh want Irish Christmas? Yeh better start drinking today so yeh will be drunk tomorrow." Van laughed and looked around. "Conn' was right. Looks better here. Where is he?"  
"Business. He had to leave. Think he will be back in two hours, if he is not killing some bottles of booze with the guys again."  
Murphy placed a glass of Jack in front of Van and smacked his head. "What was tha' for?", he asked confused.  
"For having my face."  
"Geez Murph' will you ever forgive me for looking like you?"  
"Maybe when yeh start using yer face to impress girls. So how's love doin'? Do yeh need help?"  
Van snorted. "No. Thanks. Stupid girls."  
"Don't yeh ever say tha' again. Girls are awesome. Never talk about Ladys like tha' in my presence. Yeh just didn't meet the righ' one."  
"If you say so." Van drank the whiskey and was surprised when the door opened and a girl stepped in. She had long hair, was wearing a jeans jacket, a black shirt and jeans that were ripped at the knee. Her eyes were covered by big sunglasses. Her hair shades of red and brown. As if her hair wasn't sure if it wanted to be red or brown.  
"Baby", Murphy said and stood up, kissing her.  
"Oi Murph' yeh gonna tell me who tha' guy is?"  
"Sammi, meet Van. My lil' bro."  
"He has yer face. Hi Van", she said and reached him a hand.  
"Hello Sammi."  
"Nice to meet yeh Van. Murphy told me about a little brother but forgot to mention tha' yeh look just like him. I'm sorry abou' yer friend and step dad. Yeh doin' okay?"  
She sat down next to him, promptly talking to him, which surprised Van and pissed off Murphy.   
"I'm fine. Thanks. I'm sorry but Murphy never mentioned you on the phone."  
"Yeah. He does that. So yer gonna celebrate Christmas with us?"  
"Yeah. My brothers thought I needed some fun."  
"Well, believe me. They know all the fun and if not yeh can always have fun with me." Murphy shot her a look, drinking on his second whiskey. "Woman, Yer not gettin' him into yer hands. Yer mine", he stated.  
"Woah, slow down brother. Not going to do anything with Sammi. I'm here for you."  
Sammi laughed. "Well I would watch it."  
"What?", Van asked confused.  
"You and Murph'."  
Both brothers looked at each other, raising their eyebrows and then looking at Sammi, who was smiling widely and with a faint expression of arousal in her eyes, which of course was only recognized by Murphy.  
"Sammi, can I talk to yeh for a sec.?"  
"Aye big boy." They walked into the other room, leaving Van behind, who was staring at the wall. What in the name of hell had he thought coming here? Those guys will get him into trouble with their behaviour. His dark haired look-a-like and his twin were troublemakers. But he loved them. They were good guys but somehow he knew that trip will change him.  
Murphy looked at Sammi. "Yeh think he is cute, right?"  
"Aye. Just like yeh", she answered.  
"Yeh wanna fuck him, too?" Murphy crossed his arms in front of his chest, biting his lip.  
"Babe, I'm not lying. I would fuck him. But only with yeh in the room. I mean, he looks like yeh. Why would I say no?"  
"Yeh will fall in love with him."  
"Murph'! Shut the fuck up. I'm yer girlfriend. Yeah he is damn cute and I bet he will be fun in bed but he is not yeh. He will never be yeh. Plus he is way too shy for me. He wouldn't be able to handle me."  
Murphy snorted. "I'm not sure if I can handle yeh."  
"Uhm. I know yeh can handle me just fine", she replied, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Murphy let her do it but had no intention on kissing her back. He needed some more drinks.

"Fuck. How many Whiskey did you drink Murph'?", Van asked.  
"I think 10. You?"  
"Four. How can you still walk straight?"  
"I'm Irish."  
"As if this is the answer to everything."  
"It is."  
"Boys, can we now go to yer place and stop that. I had 11 by the way", Sammi told them and walked past them, knowing they would both look at her back. She heard them follow her and she smiled to herself. Van was the first who walked up to her and she grabbed his hand, playing with his fingers, then wrapping her arm around Murphy's waist, who kissed her temple. He whispered: "Yeh up for it?"  
She looked at him in excitement. "Yeah."  
Murphy nodded and when they were at their Appartement he called for Conn' but the fucker still was away. Sammi went into Murphy's bedroom and snuggled under the blanket, leaving the boys in the living room.  
Van was already stripping off his clothes to lay down on the couch, when Murphy asked: "Yeh had sex already?"  
"Weird question but yeah."  
"Threesome?"  
"No."  
"Want one?"  
"What?"  
"Yeh kno' Sammi kinda thinks yer hot and she would like a threesome."  
"With us? But we are brothers."  
"Aye."  
"Okay."  
"Sure?"  
Van shook his head and looked at the other door and back at Murphy. "Yes."  
Murphy grabbed him and pulled him to his chest. "Yeh better learn how to kiss me then. Sammi loves it."  
"Okay. Show me." Van smirked and grabbed into Murphy's hair. Way too drunk to think straight, but knowing he won't do this if he was sober.  
Murphy took Van's face in his hands and gently placed his lips on his brothers and Van parted his lips, so Murphy could explore his mouth with his tongue and much to his surprise Van immediately did the same with his and fuck, was that tongue skilled. Murphy moaned and Van responded by grabbing Murphy's waist and pulling him closer. Murphy stopped kissing him and when they looked at each other both of them were startled and smirking. "Wha' the fuck? Yer skilled."  
"Guess that's our tongue."  
"Aye. Come. We will do tha' again in front of her and we will start undressing. She likes when she can watch her guys a bit."  
"Okay. Whatever you say."  
They walked into the room, Van only wearing his pants and Murphy fully covered in clothes.  
They started kissing and Sammi watched them with growing attention. Oh Lord. Murphy's hands were playing with the rim of Van's pants, while Van was slowly undressing Murphy, only breaking their kiss to pull Murphy's black shirt over his head. Then both of them moaned while opening their pants and Sammi complained. "Guys. Hello?"  
"Hmm", Murphy hummed while still kissing his little brother.  
"I want a kiss, too", she tried again.  
"Hmm Hmm", Van answered, still pressing his lips to Murphy's, then slowly letting go of him. Murphy turned around to face his girl and walked over to the bed and kissed her, roughly. "Tha' what yeh want girl?"  
"Aye."  
Murphy stepped out of his pants and Van did the same thing. Both looked at each other and smirked. Same body, same dick. Sammi looked much too excited for Murphy's taste. They snuggled up to her under the blanket, recognizing that she too, was naked. "I hate clothes", she stated, looking at Van.  
"Yeah. Who the hell needs them in bed."  
"I would run around naked all the time if I could."  
"Okay. Well, I wouldn't mind. You Murph'?"  
"Not at all. So Baby, how yeh want us?"  
"Tie me up?"  
Van's eyebrows raised, which made Murphy laugh.  
"Okay." He grabbed for the handcuffs he got from Smecker and tied Sammi up. Then blindfolded her and grabbed Van's hand to pull him away from the bed. "This is new to yeh?"  
"Yah."  
"Okay. Listen, everythin' is allowed. Licking, fingering, kissing, sucking. Only thing that is not, is putting yer dick in her. That's for round two. We make her come like this and she will pay us with doing the same."  
"Oh my. Okay."  
Murphy grabbed Van by the neck and scratched a finger over his flesh. Looking at his mouth. "Damn", he thought. "If I was able to kiss myself I would do it all the time. Now I know why they all love my licking and kissing."  
He kissed Van and Van responded, letting his hands trail over Murphy's back and then grabbing his hand, stopped kissing him and pulled him to the bed.  
"Boys, I am waiting."  
Murphy gave Van a sign to start sucking her nipples, while he would start to lick her pussy. As soon as they started, she started moaning.   
They changed positions after a while and Sammi started to moan even more, when Van was licking her clit, which made Murphy proud and pissed at the same time. He eyed his little brother. He looked a lot younger than him and a lot softer but he was probably as much as an asshole as himself. They were brothers and he could see that they had a lot more in common than just their looks.  
He stopped sucking on Sammi's nipples and sat down next to Van, pushing a finger into Sammi, while his brother was still licking her. Both of them smirked for a moment and Murphy shook his head. He loved that little fucker and he wasn't pissed anymore. He loved to make his girls come, why not love to make them come with his look-a-like.  
Sammi was groaning and grinding down on his finger. "More", she complained.  
"Shhh Baby." Murphy added a second finger and Van stopped licking, to punish her. Instead concentrating on his brother's mouth. "Hmm.", Murphy made, when he tasted her juices on Van's lips. "Fuck, Murph', stop kissing yer brother and kiss me."  
"No", Murphy replied and pushed a third finger into her, while Van started to kiss his brothers back and neck. He was always wondering how it felt to have sex with a man or kiss one. After Doug died he had buried his curiosity but now with his own brother he somehow wanted to feel it. Murphy turned his head and pulled his fingers out of Sammi, pushing them into Van's mouth, who was licking them. Murphy thought he was going to explode. His brother looked way too aroused. He had a lot of threesomes with Connor but Van, wow, Van was concentrating on him, instead of Sammi. Oh my. And he liked it.  
Murphy needed to fuck now. So he went back to lick Sammi and Van started to kiss her, gently playing with her hair and kissing her neck and sucking on her nipple.  
"Fuck guys, yer killin' me. Stop the teasing already. I wanna come so yeh two can fuck me."  
"You have hell of a filthy mouth for a girl."  
"Van, yeh haven't heard her on bad days. She is worse than a group of drunken sailors."  
"Shut up Murph' and fuckin' work with yer tongue on my pussy or I won't ever suck yer dick again."  
"No problem, I would", Van said, which made Murphy chuckle and Sammi shut her mouth. When she opened it again it was to moan because of Murphy's licking and fingering and the two extra hands on her boobs. It didn't take her long to come, moaning a brief "fuck", and jerking her hips up.   
Van freed her from her ties and the mask covering her eyes. She looked at them and then smirked. "I think I want Van to fuck yer little ass Murph'."  
"What?", both of them asked in sync.  
"Aye. You fuck me and he fucks you. Or Van fucks me and sucks your dick afterwards."  
The brothers looked at each other and Van shrugged. "I prefer sucking my brother off but I think we should both concentrate on you. Girls first."  
"Okay, then something else. I will suck your dick, while you suck Murphy's. I wanna see it."  
"Deal."   
Murphy looked at them both and shook his head. Oh hell. He is getting too old for that shit. But the chance to feel that mouth on his cock was overwhelming.  
Van thought he was lucky that he was drunk. Sucking his own brothers dick was slightly weird. Sammi changed place with Van, so he could lie down. She promptly started to lick at his full length and Murphy placed himself over Van. They shot a look at each other and Van nodded, sucked on Murphy's balls and Murphy pressed his dick down, so Van could take it in and fuck, he was going to die. Van gagged a bit when he took the whole length of his brother inside his mouth but it didn't bother him. He moved his head back and forth, slightly sucking and sometimes licking over his length. Sammi had stopped to suck his dick and was watching them. Soon Murphy was grabbing his head, to push it down on his cock and Van didn't mind. It felt good and he loved the way Murphy was biting his lip. "Change the position", Sammi said. "Or else you won't feel yer neck anymore tomorrow."  
Van let go of his brother and Murphy placed himself next to Van, who then started to kiss him, before moving down to end his job. Sammi watched them and she loved every bit of it, feeling her own arousal coming back. God, two hot guys kissing just made her horny. Van was enjoying this. His hand was playing with Murphy's balls, while he was giving his brother a blowjob. Murphy's hands buried in his hair. "Van, fuck, this feels good."  
Van swirled his tongue over the head of Murphy's cock. "Yeah. I love to do things with my mouth."  
Sammi placed herself on Murphy, blocking Van's view. Murphy instantly grabbed her waist and lifted her up, letting her sit down on his cock. Van started to lick on Murphy's balls and up to Sammi's clit. Tasting both of them at once. He grabbed his own dick, giving it two strokes, to stop it from throbbing. Then he started licking the both of them, until they were both moaning and Sammi started to move on Murphy's dick. Murphy's hands were grabbing into her waist and she would probably have marks tomorrow.  
"Van, stop", Murphy hissed and started to lift Sammi up and push her down on his cock again. "Ride me", he commanded and Sammi did as she was told. Loving the way Van was watching them, his cock in his hand, waiting to get his own release. Sammi felt her second orgasm coming, because in this position she was able to hit the gspot. "Fuck, yes, Baby, harder." She moved faster and harder on him and she saw how Van moved over to Murphy, probably kissing him, but soon she heard how he was moaning too and how Murphy's groans were silenced. She started moaning when she felt, how Murphy was coming closer to his orgasm and he heard him moan loudly. She was riding out his orgasm as he was sucking his brothers cock. She moved around and watched him do it and she knew she would have her fun telling him how he sucked his brothers dick, every time he was pissed at her for making fun that she wasn't in love with him. That was the fact, she was in love with Murphy and everything he was but their sex was so great that she hardly could concentrate on normal stuff when he was around. Van was moaning and Murphy started to move faster on his cock and Van was watching him do it and he came so hard, that the groan wasn't even able to leave his mouth.  
Murphy swallowed the cum of his brother and even licked every drop off of him. Jesus, god knows why he liked it. They were just done, when they heard a familiar voice. "Oi, where are my brothers?" and Connor came stumbling into the room. Three faces facing him.  
"Oh. I guess I missed all the fun."  
He watched the scene and then shook his head. Did his twin really suck Van's dick? Holy Hell.   
"Hey, Conn'", Sammi said.  
"Sammi uhm, nice to see you naked", Connor replied.  
"How about you get your ass in here and strip of those damn clothes and then have fun with us. Four are better than three. Plus I need someone to fuck me while these fuckheads kiss each other and suck their dicks."  
Connor laughed, already taking off his clothes and throwing himself on the bed.  
Van just said: "Well, Merry Christmas to us all. I think I like how you celebrate."  
"Yeh kno', Murphy and I have a lot of sex. Maybe I can keep yeh for the heart stuff and Conn' is just for entertainment."  
"Oi. I'm here."  
Van nodded. "Yeah I think I like being the heart part. For we have the head, the soul and the heart."  
Sammi agreed and Murphy smiled up to Van. Merry Christmas. Indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> *chuckles* So Foursome?


End file.
